


Spooning (It's all about Perspective)

by btwnrageandserenity



Series: Prompt Generator [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btwnrageandserenity/pseuds/btwnrageandserenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is determined to get his way and Bucky is way too tired to deal with anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooning (It's all about Perspective)

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from the prompt generator, brought to you by bleep0bleep!!

“I want to be the 'Big Spoon'!”

Bucky looked up from where he sat on the bed, trying and failing to get his socks off without slipping off the edge of the bed. Steve stood ramrod straight in front of him, pushing his chest out in that way he did when he was trying to make himself feel confident and had a look in his eyes that screamed 'determination'. Bucky was way too tired to deal with Steve's shit.

“I'm sorry, what now?” Throwing his socks into a corner of the room, where they were sure to be forgotten, Bucky tried to use all his willpower to push himself off the bed, he was honestly fighting a losing battle, when the hell did they get such soft sheets and why was he just realizing…

“Are you even listening to me?” Steve says, pushing himself off the wall and walking towards Bucky. “I mean, I've got a good three inches and twenty pounds on you, it's just ridiculous!”

Rolling his eyes Bucky finally managed to drag himself off the bed, miscalculating how close Steve was and narrowly managing to avoid stepping on his toes.

Scoffing softly, Bucky leveled Steve with a look that he hoped summed up how done he was. 

“You are not three inches taller than me, we are the same height. And are you blind, do you not see the metal arm, and also – wait what the hell are we even talking about?”

Bucky moved to get around Steve, hoping he could make it to the bathroom without tripping over his own feet, or walking into the wall. Steve unfortunately had other ideas, grabbing at Bucky's arm before he could escape into the bathroom.

“I'm talking about me being the 'Big Spoon' for once. I get that in the past it might have been a little ridiculous to have me in that position, but i'm bigger now and I think that warrants a change. It doesn't even have to be permanent.” 

Steve smiles, loosening the grip of the hand that's still holding onto Bucky's arm. He's wearing that stubbornly earnest expression, like he can make Bucky do what he wants by the sheer force of his big blue eyes—and Bucky is still completely confused as to why this is an issue and starting to wonder why he didn't just roll over onto the bed and go to sleep when he had the chance.

Using his metal hand to try and rub the tiredness out of his eyes, Bucky looked at Steve over the tips of his fingers. “Is this something that you really want?”

Steve nods his head wildly, and looking at him do that is already starting to give Bucky a headache. “Yes Buck! You don't know how much I want this! And don't you worry -' 

“Alright, jeez, Steve calm down! It's yours. You can have it, no more 'little spoon' for you.” Chuckling slightly Bucky takes in Steve's delighted smile and Bucky feels like he's done a lot more than give up a sleeping position, like cured cancer or brought back the proper taste of bananas.

“Now can I please go take a shower before I collapse? I'd rather not go to bed coated in sweat and smelling like a wet dog.”

Shifting on his feet guiltily, Steve let a self-deprecating smile grace his features. “Yeah, sure. Sorry about that. Although you wouldn't smell like that if you didn't insist on spending all your free time playing with Lucky.”

Finally making his way over towards the bathroom, Bucky turned back to glance at Steve and say “Well if Clint managed to get off his lazy ass and give the poor dog a bath, it would be a lot better for everyone.”

~

Coming out of the bathroom, still trying to towel dry his hair Bucky took in the sight of Steve curled up on his side fast asleep.

Grinning Bucky marched to the other side of the bed, throwing to towel in the direction of the long forgotten socks, wondering how big the pile would have to get before Steve started glaring at him about it.

Gently lifting Steve's arms, Bucky crawled in next to him, shifting around slightly to find a comfortable position and finally settling down with his back pressed to Steve's chest, with his arms wrapped securely around him. Focusing on the pulse of Steve's heartbeat against his back and the steady warm puffs of air against his neck, Bucky let himself be lulled to sleep, his last thought being that Steve obviously didn't know what he was giving up. Being the 'little spoon' was the best position to sleep in.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr!! btwnrageandserenity.tumblr.com !!


End file.
